Just Fate
by Naomii Cullen
Summary: What did I do to deserve this? First I get kicked out of my house, then my best friend goes missing. At least I still have my amazing boyfriend...I hope our relationship can last through this epic journey." Please R
1. Preface

**Preface**

I'm just a teenager, not all this is supposed to happen to me. My life should consist of me and a bunch of giggly girls gossiping about how cute Jeromy Warner is or how stupid our gym teacher is. But no, I have problems and struggles no other girl could even imagine. It started when my best friend Jenna went missing, then my dad started to change for the worst. He was called me a number of terrible things that I don't' really wish to repeat. You could say the only normal thing that has happened to me is I got my first kiss last year when I was 14. That kiss was amazing, my life seemed almost normal then. Even after all of that, my world is still unraveling, and fast. Somehow I can sense my life will soon end, but who knows? Maybe it's just fate.


	2. The Kiss

My cell phone flashed; it was a message from my boyfriend

My cell phone flashed; it was a message from my boyfriend. We have been going out for a few months. I'm really hoping we'll have our first kiss soon, he seems like he's really good at it. The little plastic device rings, and I eagerly answer.

"Hey babe." I say.

"Sup Dani, what's going on?"

"Oh not much, just waiting for you to call."

"Sweet, hey listen, do you want to go to the bar downtown? There's this great band playing and…"

"Justin! We've not old enough to drink yet!" I say, shocked.

"But we're both sixteen so we're allowed to go in! Come on, what do you say?"

All the local bars around seemed to have different rules, so I couldn't really say he was lying. Who knows, it could be fun!

"Sure, why not?" was my final answer.

"That's my girl, see you in ten." Justin said.

Now my only problem was leaving. My dad has been acting really weird lately; I know he'd say no if I asked. I scanned my room and stopped at the open window. The stairs weren't that far down, I could just jump down and my dad would never know. Quickly I threw on some skinny jeans and a tight sleeveless top that showed off my belly button ring. As I shut my door, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my long, brunette hair. Not bad, just the right look for going out to a club. Carefully, I lifted myself up onto the window sill and jumped.

Justin met me on my street corner. Apparently I looked better than I though because he wouldn't take his arm off from around my hips until we got through the door. Inside music was blaring through the speakers and it smelled heavily of alcohol.

"You want to dance?" Justin asked after we looked around for a few minutes."

"Of course," I said flirtatiously.

Justin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close until there were only centimeters between us. The scent of him made it hard to think straight. I had my arms tight around his neck, willing him to close the space between us. Justin ran his hands up and down my back, giving me the chills, and finally took my chin into his hands, pushed me forward with his other hand and pressed his lips against mine with amazing force. This kiss was amazing, I was completely right about his kissing ability. Our lips moved together so perfectly, like we were made for each other. Just kept running his hands around my back and neck, pushing me closer and closer to his body. There was no space left between us but somehow I wanted to be closer. I sighed heavily and my lips parted. This kind of kiss was totally new to me, I couldn't take it. My knees gave out and I collapsed, right onto the feet of my father. Somehow he had found us but I didn't really want to know how. As I looked up, I could tell right away he had seen the whole kiss.

"You're coming with me. Now." He growled.

Justin looked at me apologetically but I just smiled, I had the time of my life just then. If only I knew what came next.

**A/N: How was that everyone? Too much?**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Just to let you all know, I have chapters two and three written they just need to be typed. In order for that to happen, I need some positive encouragement that this is actually a good story and I should go on with it! Honestly, you don't even need to read Blue Bloods to understand this…I'll explain everything in depth so you'll get it no matter what. So please guys…review!**


End file.
